Buddy Lewis (comedian)
Roland "Buddy" Lewis (born April 14, 1963) is an American comedian, actor, writer and voice-over artist. Background Lewis was born in Gary, Indiana, and known from birth as "Buddy". He graduated from Howard University and moved to Los Angeles to pursue a career in entertainment. Recent film credits include Black Dynamite, The Chosen One, Robosapien: Rebooted, and The Group. Buddy Lewis recently appeared as himself on the stand-up comedy series, "Martin Lawrence's 1st Amendment" and on the sit-down comedy series "Comics Unleashed" hosted by Byron Allen. His writing credits include host writer for D.L. Hughley and Jamie Foxx, script writer or staff writing on multiple television programs, and freelance script writer for "Tyler Perry's House of Payne". In 2017, he co-created a TV series White Famous. He is a former member of the improvisational group The Comedy Act Players. He is also a member of Omega Psi Phi fraternity (Alpha chapter). Buddy Lewis is an avid golfer and self-proclaimed "World's Greatest Comic Golfer". He developed and produced a vlog series "Buddy Lewis, The World's Greatest Comic Golfer". The series features golf matches with his celebrity comedian contenders-friends, comedic commentary, and his topical observations. Personal life He has a daughter named Asha who runs a successful blog on Tumblr. Awards *NAACP Theatre Awards: Best Supporting Actor for The Fabric of a Man (written by David E. Talbert) (2003) *NAACP Theatre Awards: Best Supporting Actor for Pearl (written by Debbie Allen) (2004) Filmography * Robosapien: Rebooted (2009) * Black Dynamite (2009) * The Chosen One (2009) * Group Sex (2009) * Man of Her Dreams (2008) * Pathology (2008) * Big Stan (2007) * Halloween House Party (2005) * House Party 4 (2004) * Love Chronicles (2003) * The Brothers (2001) * Retiring Tatiana (2000) * Beverly Hood (1999) * Woo (1998) Television Acting * Reno 911 (2006) * That's So Raven (2006) * Suite Life of Zack and Cody (2005) * The Parkers (2003) * Yes, Dear (2003) * Boston Legal (2001) * In The House (1996) * Martin (1994–1996) Stand-up/self * Martin Lawrence Presents: 1st Amendment (2009) * Comics Unleashed (2009) * They Don't Die, They Multiply (Story of Robin Harris) (2009) * Big Whist Comedy Showdown (2008) * Jamie Foxx's Laffapalooza (2007) * Celebrity Poker Stars (2007) * The Wandering Golfer (2006) * Club Comic View (2006) * Comic View (2005) * Def Comedy Jam (2005) Theater * Pearl. A play by Debbie Allen is a retelling of the classic fairy-tale Snow White and Seven Dwarfs., * The Fabric of a Man * I Sing 4 Luv * The Man of Her Dreams * Greased, Fried, and Laid to the Side * Love on Layaway * Men Cry in the Dark Writing * 1st Amendment Stand Up (2009) * Jamie Foxx's Writer's Room (2009) * Compton Christmas Tree (2009) * BET Awards (2008) * Essence Awards (2008) * Tyler Perry's House of Payne (2008) * Whitebread (2007) * VH1's Big in '06 * VH1's Big in '05 * The Seat Filler * Holla (2004) * 12th Annual Espy Awards * 11th Annual Espy Awards * Vibe Awards * Vibe (series) References External links * * Category:Living people Category:1963 births Category:Howard University alumni Category:Male actors from Indiana Category:Writers from Gary, Indiana Category:20th-century American comedians Category:21st-century American comedians Category:African-American comedians Category:American stand-up comedians Category:African-American male comedians Category:American male comedians Category:African-American stand-up comedians Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:People from Gary, Indiana